Metalhead (episode)
"Metalhead" is the sixth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series). It aired on October 27, 2012. Synopsis Weary of using his simple wooden bō to fight the technologically-advanced Kraang, Donatello creates Metalhead (a remote-controlled robot turtle reverse-engineered from Kraang technology) to fight in his place. When Metalhead malfunctions and falls under the control of the Kraang, Donatello must find a way to stop his invention. Characters Major Characters *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Splinter *The Kraang *Metalhead *April O'Neil Minor Characters *Space Heroes **Captain Ryan **Crankshaw **Dr. Mindstrong Cast *Sean Astin as Raphael *Jason Biggs as Leonardo *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Hoon Lee as Splinter *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Nolan North as Kraang *Brian Bloom as Captain Ryan *Scott Menville as Crankshaw *Ben Cross as Dr. Mindstrong Plot This episode starts off with the Turtles engaging in yet another battle with the Kraang inside a warehouse - but a Kraang laser unexpectedly blows Donnie's bo staff completely in half during the fight. This ends up prompting Donnie to wonder how he is suppoust to fight incomporable alien technology with nothing but a 6-foot stick!!!! After the team is successfully able to obliterate every single one of the droids and a piece of machinery that the aliens put into action, Donnie strives to possibly use a new source of Technology against The Kraang as what could be an "alternative weapon", so he decides to drag a Kraang-droid back into the sewer lair to figure out how the robots actually function. Donatello is able to reverse-engineer the Kraang Tech and he's also able to create a very cool-looking robot turtle, which attracts some scrutiny and quickly nicknamed "Metalhead" by an intrigued Michelangelo. Some of his features include a laser blaster, a flame thrower, extremely tough armor, and much, much, much more...There is little that Metalhead cannot do. At first, Raphael and Leo make fun of Donnie for his "pueny" invention, and they quickly challenge it to a large fight, believing that they can destroy it with ease. First, Raph leaps high into the lair and flies directly at Metalhead, but Donnie simply has the robot catch Raph's sais in it's hands - and he then has bot quickly outmatch Raph without any effort whatsoever. Then, Leo and Mikey both attack at once. However, Metalhead easily bests them as well. Donatello is very ''ecstatic to take his newest creation into combat, but Splinter, however, tells Donatello that he can only take Metalhead out for a test ''run only. Donnie disobeys him, however, and plans to take Metalhead into a real combat situation against The Kraang... Later, April shows both Raph and Leo a brand new website online that is comprised of videos of mysterious sightings all throughout the city (mostly of The Kraang), and she believes that, if they look into some of the Kraangs' evil plots a little more, they might eventually be able to uncover some of their true motives and possibly find April's captured father. As shown throughout the episode, April proves that she can be suprisingly handy for this particular task, for she is actually able to spy on one of The Kraang-Bot's conversations with another one (in one of their secret quarters). However, one of the robots then hears a nearby fire extinguisher fall that April pushed over by sheer accident. April is able to outsmart the droid, however, first by sneaking up on it from behind and hitting it over the head with a sledgehammer. Meanwile, Donatello (controlling Metalhead from way back at the lair), along with Leo, Raph, and Mikey head out of the lair and begin running across a rooftop in the wide city. However, Metalhead is VERY loud and clumsy - and the three worry that the noise is going to attract some extremely unecessary attention to all of them. Then, they hear April walking down below on the street. She quickly tells the bunch that The Kraang are apparently planning to contaminate the city's water supply with Mutagen so that the aliens can successfully complete their one of their lines of experiments. However, we still don't quite have the slightest clue as to why The Kraang are trying to mutate humans - or whatever they're up to exactly...However, the one thing we do know is that that they are trying to kidnap scientists, but a cogent explanation still hasn't quite yet been revealed for that either....Leo then tells Donnie that Metalhead's clumsiness is a definite setback - so he promptly orders Donnie to stay out of the following infiltration... While his brothers carefully enter the very same Kraang Warehouse to get some pertinent answers, Donnie (Metalhead) and April are forced to sit out on a nearby rooftop and take careful watch over the building. Meanwhile, Leo, Raph, and Mikey manage to sneak into the building seemingly undetected - and they see several canisters of Mutagen being exchanged between two Kraang droids. Suddenly, however, the robots hear the Turtles and soon manage to corner them. Just when all hope appears to be lost, Metalhead bravely jumps in through the roof and assists them. Donnie activates Metalhead's laser blaster and begins annhiliating all of the droids (the Mutagen is seemingly destroyed as well). But when Metalhead's laser blaster accidentally hits some explosives in The Kraang's lab, a Kraang brain is able to seize control of Metalhead, which ultimately breaks the signal that allows Donnie to control his own creation. Donnie then begins to ponder over a way to fix it, but Splinter tells him to stop fooling around for now - Donatello MUST ''run to their aid - so he does exactly that. Splinter quickly throws the staff to Donnie, whom is forced to accept it... In spite of Donatello struggling to truly accept his signature weapon as what is pretty much a "long piece of wood", once he arrives at the warehouse, he is able to cause a giant support pillar to fall on the robot itself, allowing the bo staff of his to somehow pierce into Metalhead's chest!!!! The Turtles have succeeded, but, after they arrive back at the lair, it is revealed that Donnie is still quite intent on having a different weapon (this time, a missile-guided staff, which he has already created), but his very next idea malfunctions, and Donnie exclaims, "RUN!!" to all who are in the surrounding area... Quotes '''April:' Guys, we gotta do something. The Kraang are gonna poison the city's water supply with mutagen! Leo: The whole city will become a disaster area. Donnie: (through Metalhead) There would mutants everywhere! Mikey: Wow! Think of all the friends we'd make! (everyone stares crossly) Excuse me for being a "glass-half-full" kind of guy! Leo: Let's go! Metalhead: Yeah! The Kraang don't stand a chance! (Leo puts his hand at Metalhead) What? Leo: Donnie, I gonna need you to hang back. Metalhead is just too clumsy, it'll get in our way. Metalhead: Clumsy?!'' (knocks down trash cans)'' I did that on purpose to emphasize my point. Leo: You're not coming, Donnie.'' (April puts her hand on Metalhead's shoulder, he looks at her, and then looks down in sadness)'' ---- (Metalhead jumps on two Kraang-droids attacking them hands out of order) Metalhead: HIIIIIIIIYAA! Leo: What are you doing? What is wrong with your arms?! Metalhead: My hands aren't on my hips? Leo: No!'' (Raph facepalms)'' Metalhead: Sorry, forgot to press B! (puts it right and destroys Kraang') Hey Raph, how does it feel to be shown up by a toaster? ''(Raph feels embarrassed) '''Mikey: Burn! Metalhead: Yeah. I thought that was a good one. Mikey: No! Burn!!! Metalhead: Oh right! (He sets fire to 2 Kraang-droids) ---- Donnie: (Donnie zooming in on April) Look at her, she so beautiful. On this monitor she can't tell I'm staring. April: You do know that's not muted right? Donnie: (screams and falls backwards) ''Oh course, if it was muted, you couldn't here me joking! ''(He facepalms on Metalhead's controller and presses the megaphone button, making his voice louder) Man, I hope she bought that. April: (covering her ears) That's the megaphone. Donnie: I know! (turns off the megaphone) So how do think the fight's going? (A Kraang energy cannon blasts through the buildng wall and part of the rooftop that Donnie and April were on) Mikey: (screaming) They're everywhere! Run! April: Not great. More to be added..... Gallery :See: Metalhead (episode) / Gallery Trivia * Metalhead's origin is the opposite of what it was in the 1987 series. In its previous incarnation, Krang created Metalhead, and Donatello reprogrammed it. This incarnation sees Donatello creating the 'bot, and a Kraang repurposing it for his own needs. * A running gag in this episode involves Donatello requesting something of Splinter, and Splinter giving consent. Donatello then protests ("No fair!") before realizing that he has been given the go-ahead.. Errors * In the scene of April and Metalhead on the roof, before he talks to her the background is blurred, but when he speaks the background suddenly snaps into focus. Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes written by Juan Jose Meza-Leon Category:Episodes directed by Tom Alvarado